


picture perfect

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: 50s Murder Couple AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, because sometimes we just really out here, murder couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: The two of them are a picture perfect couple. They're sweet all the time, especially together. Being around them felt like being next to newlyweds with how often one could catch them giving each other Eskimo kisses when they thought nobody was looking. It was heartwarming AND nauseating at the same time. They looked like they could do no evil.They were too perfect.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726089) by [thewildwilds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwilds/pseuds/thewildwilds). 

> My friend introduced me to @thewildwilds' 1950s Murder AU feat. KuzuPeko and honestly? We really wanted in on the 1950s thing and this came out of my brain in the exact moment I fell in love with the concept.
> 
> if you're reading this thewildwilds please look into kindergarten that's a message i was told to put up AKHGLKHKLFGHF

She's the picture perfect wife.

Pretty eyes of a sweet lime green, hair the color of spun gold, cheeks rosy like it was constantly in the middle of winter - Penelope Huxley was a sight to behold. Her tiny, delicate, almost porcelain hands are unblemished, picture-perfect... pristine. Her fingernails are neatly cut, and her lips the color of peach blossoms as they turn up in a cotton-soft smile, perfect pearly whites flashing brilliantly at whoever was talking to her. She was so cute - almost like a little doll. Too perfect, if you asked some jealous women.

Theodore Huxley is the luckiest man in the world, jealous men think as he passes, his pretty wife on his arm laughing at something he's telling her - a story perhaps, of a mishap at work? Whatever story he tells is invigorating, for Penny's cheeks are rosier than they usually are, her smile wide and genuine. Of course the heir to Applesoft has a drop-dead gorgeous wife, too perfect to be true.

Rumors fly that Penny is just a robot that they made to improve Ted's image. But those are soon cleared up, almost too quickly, actually - for robots didn't blush. Robots didn't bleed, didn't move as smoothly as Penny did. She just happened to be, well, absolutely perfect. Not her fault.

The two of them are a picture perfect couple. They're sweet all the time, especially together. Being around them felt like being next to newlyweds with how often one could catch them giving each other Eskimo kisses when they thought nobody was looking. It was heartwarming AND nauseating at the same time. They looked like they could do no evil.

They were too perfect.

* * *

They WERE too perfect.

They looked like they could do no evil. It was heartwarming AND nauseating at the same time. Being around them felt like being next to newlyweds with how often one could catch them giving each other Eskimo kisses when they thought nobody was looking. They're sweet all the time, especially together. The two of them are a picture perfect couple.

The man watches from the ground, groaning in agony, on the verge of death. His wrist is out of place, courtesy of Penny's bloodied heel. The lady laments her heel as her husband coos that there's always room for a new set if she asked him. She playfully denies his offer, giggling as he begins to nuzzle at her neck, trying to get her to give in. This would've been all fine and dandy, mind you - if Penny hadn't been wiping her hands clean of the blood that had stained her perfect little hands on the apron tied around her waist, if Ted hadn't been holding the knife that had done the deed in his free hand while the other held his wife in a dip.

Theodore Huxley is the luckiest man in the world, with his pretty wife by his side even during a murder. But it's not really a murder now is it, no - not when justice is being delivered. This man has been doing the unspeakable to the women in his family - be they related by blood or through marriage. Rumors fly fast, and rumors reach the Huxleys quickly. So they too act quickly.

Rumors also fly that Penny is just a robot that they made to improve Ted's image. They're not too far off from the truth of her existence, at least - because the last thing the man sees is her eyes glow a painfully hot red, incinerating him on the spot. She was absolutely perfect, especially in Ted's eyes. Not her fault.

In the man's eyes is a final image.

Pretty eyes of an almost radioactive, noxious green, hair the color of golden wire, cheeks rosy red like the blood staining her apron - Penelope Huxley was a sight to behold. Her tiny, delicate, almost porcelain hands return to their unblemished, picture-perfect and pristine state as she smoothens out and smudges the blood on her apron. Her fingernails are neatly cut, and her lips the color of peach blossoms as they turn up in a cotton-soft smile, perfect pearly whites flashing brilliantly at Ted as he wraps his arm around her and plants a kiss on her cheek. She was so cute - almost like a little doll. Too perfect, if you asked some jealous women.

She's the picture perfect wife.


End file.
